


Bug

by baweijiayu



Category: Escape Plan 2:Hades, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, based on Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 用一场强奸逼迫Bug开口。观《金蝉脱壳2》有感。皮温兹被凶了之后超怂闭嘴的样子绝赞可爱。最后那个笑容也太甜了吧。
Relationships: Bug (Escape Plan)/Patrick Stump, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	Bug

“我发誓，我是真的不能说……我、我答应过别人不会再透露客户信息，呜、啊啊啊啊你这样会让我丢命的——！”

“Just shut up Bug，”那个人对着他低低地吼了起来，露出了完全不符合那张脸的苦闷愤怒神色，“I'm fucking you, okay?！”

“OKOK，你说了算，sir……”他立刻乖乖闭上嘴，吓得缩起脖子的同时还不忘调整了一下姿势，让自己屁股里那根阴茎可以以更舒服的角度碾过敏感点。

他的裤子早就被揉成皱巴巴的一团随意丢在一旁，那件外套和花衬衣倒是好端端地穿在身上，却只是衬托得光裸的下半身越发荒唐可笑，完全硬起的性器可怜巴巴地挺立着无人搭理，随着身体被侵犯的节奏摇摆着淌水，一下下给他的衣服下摆添了片湿淋淋的水渍。

他被男人按在自己平日里工作的那张转椅上狠劲操弄着，双腿大开着架在扶手上，腿间淫靡夸张的风景完全暴露在空气里。他的身体几乎被对折，甚至稍低下头就能看见自己自己的穴口是如何饥渴地吞咽侵犯者的性器，在粗暴的侵犯里连媚色的软肉都翻出来一小圈，再泛着水色被粗大的性器带进去。

哦可怜的男孩，这可是场强奸。他提醒自己，但看起来并没有起到什么效果。甚至可能痛到撕裂他也能觉得爽得要命，几乎是主动渴求着把两条腿开得更大一点，即使脊椎和韧带都在向他尖叫着抗议——以便让男人操进更深的地方。

说实在的，他觉得这位先生真的不适合做这种角色。大眼睛、干净的皮肤和带着点婴儿肥的脸蛋更适合乖乖待在阳光明媚的校园，或是什么平凡普通的小店里。而不是可能明天就会被骗到某个码头，脑袋里嵌着颗子弹，被打烂了脸沉进海沟。不过他没敢把这个念头说出口，毕竟对方脸上的凶巴巴的神色确实让他还挺害怕的。

老旧沉重的转椅在他身下嘎吱作响，不远处架子上那张唱片早已经放过了一首又一首曲子，间歇交织着皮质表面上肉体摩擦的声音和意义明确的水声。之前挣扎的时候留下的淤青和伤口还嵌在他身上作痛。他成功地给了对方一拳，不过这似乎只是让枪口在他脑门抵出的印记更深更红了一点。

“唔唔唔……”他发出了意义不明又音调柔软的哼哼，“如果这是逼问的一种手段——”他故意这样小声说。

男人显然被他絮絮叨叨闭不上的嘴巴惹恼了。他抓着转椅扶手狠狠推了一把，椅背和桌子撞击发出了“砰”的重响，这让那根埋在Bug屁股里的阴茎凶恶地顶了一下，节奏合拍地重重撞上敏感点，沿着娇嫩肠壁炸开的鲜明刺激让他差点叫出来。桌子上的某堆小零件在这次撞击下发出了不详的响动，他眼神失焦地看着那个从桌边掉下来的电路板一路跳进墙角的黑暗里，有点心疼自己的工作成果。

“Bug，你真的不能闭上那张该死的嘴吗?”男人暴躁地瞪着他，腾出一只手卡着他的脸颊，用力到手指都陷进了肉里，“或者你终于想通了决定说出来，我就可以安心操你了?”

回答男人的是他手掌上方一双瞪大的puppy eyes，看起来无措无知又无辜。

男人露出一副“果然如此”的表情。他放开手，不去看对方脸颊上惨兮兮的指痕，转而抓紧了转椅专心操弄。

常年混在污血、枪械和硝烟后面研究小玩具的这具身体几乎要把男人的神智都吸干。无论细韧的腰肢、翘挺的臀瓣还是暗色皮肤上肆意张扬的刺青都让他觉得移不开目光，只能失去理智地把任务甚至性命都丢在脑后，把自己的阴茎一次又一次操进那个诱人的屁股里，像个未经人事的童子军一样，脑壳里只剩下青春期本能。

The Insect Society，声名在外的Bug——是个会被吓得乖乖闭嘴的怂包。柜子里孩子气地塞满模型飞机和旧魔方。藏在宽大椅背后的身体辣得要命。

“Fuck……Fcuk！”男人低声地咒骂，下体在对方的臀瓣上拍击出刺耳的声音，伴随着Bug小心翼翼得令人生厌的甜腻呻吟和求饶，反倒可笑地显出了几分暧昧温馨的画面感。

男人前后抽送着，甚至忍不住想要更加残忍地操进那张温暖湿润的小嘴里，直到把它弄坏。他对上了Bug的眼睛，发现对方正注视着自己，明亮的棕色眼眸还带着那股孩子气的天真，被泪水和情欲泡得水汽朦胧。

男人晃神地直愣愣看着Bug，这让对方在他奇怪的神色之下越发想要缩成一团，换来的是转椅被拉扯得更加粗暴——更加大力的操弄。男人揉捏起了Bug的屁股，把那两团浑圆饱满的臀肉捏的红肿才放手，之后短暂地迟疑了一会儿。

男人抽出自己的性器，把安全套甩在一边。他一言不发地撸动着自己的性器，最终全部高潮在了Bug茫然的脸上。他之前从没对床伴干过这种事情，但Bug让他渴望这样做。

至于Bug——大概是被操傻了。

他注视着男人，眨了眨眼睛，翘起的浓密睫毛上溅上了些白浊。他仍烙着男人指印的脸颊上全部都是对方的精液，连嘴唇上也沾了不少，沿着饱满的唇线滑到下巴上。

他自己的阴茎还翘着，光裸着两条腿大开着架在转椅扶手上，露出腿间一片泥泞不堪。

男人有足够的理由认为Bug确实被操傻了。他眼睁睁看着对方摊在椅子上舔了舔嘴唇，无意识地抹开一小片唇角的液体，对着他茫然地露出一个笑容。


End file.
